Where Fishes Go
by Wingstar102
Summary: Bakura POV... Companion to "Down"... RyouxBakura... Angsty and weird... Enjoy!


Where Fishes Go  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own... Hell would melt if I did...  
  
Couple of notes: 1) Ryou got the Ring when he was 14 in my universe. 2) Ryou is 29 in this fic. 3) All my fics are interconnected even if they aren't in chronological order. 4) This takes ten years after "Down". 5) This is Bakura's POV. 6) Shonen-ai. 7) The song is "Where Fishes Go" by Live, I don't own them either. 8) Lyrics in [ brackets ].  
  
Thanks to all my reveiwers! You guys fucking rock!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Yeah I found God  
  
And he was absolutely nothing like me]  
  
The dark, heavy music floated up through the roof shingles. Ryou always liked to play his music loud. I did not know the song, he had never played it when I was home.  
  
Something in the music touched my home-sick Eygptian soul however. I don't what it is though.  
  
It matters not. I have a very good idea as to was the song is about. My love only listens to that endlessly dark, hopelessly romantic music. Gothic, I think is the term. Even if he denies the fact, that is the only thing he will listen to. You are not around someone for as long as I have without noticing their tastes.  
  
He was not always like this. At least, that was my first impression. When we met, he was sweet, gentle... fragile. My exact opposite.  
  
[He showed me up like some dime-store hooker  
  
Who was plain to see]  
  
He made me feel unworthy at first. Like I was a cheap street whore and he was a priest.  
  
I looked up at the stars. I always sat up here, on the roof, when Ryou was in this mood. He always turned on his music when he was trying to straighten out a problem in his mind. And I would come up here.  
  
[I couldn't take it anymore so I went back to the sea  
  
Cuz' that's where fishes go  
  
When fishes get the sense to flee]  
  
Now, most people would ask why I did not go ponder life in my Soul Room when this happens. That is very simply answered.  
  
I can hear what Ryou thinks when I am there and I am a strong believer in privacy. He can also hear mine. We can always tap into each other's mind but in the Ring, they bounce off the walls even when we are carefully gaurding them.  
  
[Where you going now?  
  
What's your plan?]  
  
I was always curious as to what he thought about when he was like this. His reasoning skills are not normal... That much I do know. I will not invade is privacy to find out. If he wants me to know, he will tell me once he figures it out for himself.  
  
[Yeah I found God  
  
And he was absolutely just like me]  
  
In the fifteen years I have known Ryou, five as his antagonist and ten as his lover, I have come to the realization that we are almost exactly the same.  
  
The only true difference was the masks we use to wear. His was calm and serene and mine was cold.  
  
I was never truly cold, just uncertain. He was never calm. My love would never show it but he is perpetually ill-at-ease and so very intense. Supremely aware. It frightens those who see it. Execpt me. I never shied away when his intensity showed, I embraced it... And him.  
  
[He opened my mouth, looked down my throat  
  
Told me I was thirsty]  
  
I always knew he was intense, but never was I it's subject. Except once.  
  
We were talking. We always talk anymore, we agree it was better than the fights, and that is fine with me. Out of nowhere he asks me why I deny myself so many things. Why I don't let myself open up to people, and him.  
  
I was taken by complete surprise at his bluntness, I assure you, but he continued before I could speak. He told me I was like a man dying of thirst. That he saw it all the time, and it hurt him to see me so closed off from everything.  
  
He stopped for a moment, then he said, and I will quote this, "Correction. It's more like you are drowning in your own darkness."  
  
[He said I been, I been, I been  
  
Been in this water all my life  
  
Never took the time to breathe, breathe...]  
  
Again, before I could give him a suitable reply, he got up and gave me the most fiery, breath-taking, all-comsuming kiss I have ever recieved. He pulled away from me, and caressed the four scars on my cheek, his 'gift' to me the night we first made love. He moved close again and whispered in my ear. "Breathe."  
  
[BREATHE!]  
  
He left the room, turned on his music. And I came up here. I guess I am the problem tonight. The first time I was the subject of his observation was tonight.  
  
It seems like I have been up here for eternity.  
  
I have really been up here for a few hours. Four maybe.  
  
I knew what he was referring to, earlier tonight. The fact of the matter is, is that I am afraid. Completely fucking terrified, truth be told. I can not allow myself to become so vunerable to people. It is not in my nature.  
  
I sigh and go back into the house, climbing back through our bedroom window and continue on downstairs.  
  
I found my lover in the living room. Candles are lit on every available surface. He loves candles.  
  
He is leaning against the fireplace, his hands braced against the mantle to hold him up. Not even the Gods could rival his beauty, espiecally in this moment. I knew he was not paying attention to anything but the flames.  
  
The music was still loud and I could feel the beat of it in my bones.  
  
"What'cha you doing in this darkness baby? When you know that love will set you free! Will you stay in this sea forever? Drowning there for all eternity." Ryou's voice complimented the music perfectly. I guess he still does not realize I am here.  
  
I move up behind him, wrapping him in my arms. He is startled, but his mind brushes against mine and then tilts his head back to rest on my shoulder when he confirms it is me.  
  
He looks more enticing in this postition, in complete relaxation. I could not control the urge to kiss his supple neck. The ivory skin is just begging for it. I can feel his pulse beneath my lips, the heat of his skin, his sudden intake of breath at the contact.  
  
I feel the vibrations of his vocal cords as he continues to sing, softly, for my ears alone.  
  
"What'cha doing in this darkness baby, living down where the sun don't shine. Come out into the light of love child."  
  
He turns and wraps his slim arms around my neck and captures my lips in the same blinding kiss from earlier in the evening.  
  
Again, he breaks the kiss. As before, he leans in close to my ear and after a light nip of my earlobe, he whispers, "Breathe."  
  
And for the first time in my long, dark existance, I breathe...  
  
Truly breathe.  
  
Owari 


End file.
